the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 Feb 2018
23:53:03 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 23:54:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 23:55:54 CHAT Max-champ: like i say Xd 23:56:05 CHAT Max-champ: did you play the new monster hunter 23:56:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. 23:56:32 CHAT Max-champ: me neither >. > 00:05:06 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:06:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mew 00:07:06 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /fixed 00:21:18 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:04 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:26:42 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:27:27 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:27:31 CHAT Qstlijku: CC is a madhouse 00:28:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is not a madhouse. It is an HTML webpage that uses XMLHttpRequests for users to communicate. 00:28:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Korra 00:28:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I mean the chat is 00:28:21 CHAT Qstlijku: currently 00:28:47 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:06 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:11 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:29:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 00:31:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have a feeling that CCCHHÆTØVERLØRD is West and not Jeffy. 00:31:25 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh really? 00:31:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CCCHHÆTØVERLØRD: CHAT WOO HOO CHAT 6:30 CHAT DeadSpaceSuitWiki: CHAT oh my god CHAT 6:30 CHAT CCCHHÆTØVERLØRD: CHAT NO BOT OR MIME CHAT 6:31 CHAT DeadSpaceSuitWiki: CHAT he's human now CHAT 6:31 CHAT CCCHHÆTØVERLØRD: CHAT HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA 00:32:04 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: does it matter 00:32:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I still think West and Jeffy are somehow connected. 00:32:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did Vera not see where Isaac told West to die? 00:32:51 CHAT Qstlijku: (therp) 00:33:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe Undertaker with the tattoos was him 00:33:06 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: honestly i don't care who's accounts are whomst've's since they're all impersonating each other and all act the same anyways 00:33:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was. 00:33:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze II is acting like he hates me. 00:33:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I already blocked it here. CHAT @Q 00:33:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:33:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze II: CHAT well, everyone here except that troll that got banned CHAT and MArio&Luigii 00:33:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze is a troll. @Mario 00:35:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1395149 00:35:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: RIP Powerusers. 00:35:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 00:37:34 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:59 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:57 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:39:02 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:39:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. CHAT Welcome, C.Syde65 00:41:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 00:41:44 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:36 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:51 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:46:50 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:51:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: No! 00:51:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: Stop that! 00:57:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Bert and i are now discussiong rainbow parrots 00:58:04 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:58:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: �� 01:13:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: RIP Powerusers. 01:13:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 01:13:02 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:13:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. CHAT Welcome, C.Syde65 01:13:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 01:13:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: No! 01:13:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: Stop that! 01:13:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Bert and i are now discussiong rainbow parrots 01:13:02 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:13:03 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:13:06 CHAT Qstlijku: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3967#2 01:13:09 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 01:13:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw, lol. 01:13:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It reminds me of this: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:96 01:14:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 01:14:42 CHAT Hart New Bob: oj 01:14:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: oh* 01:14:50 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Why did you do that? 01:14:53 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm gonna remove it 01:15:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:15:25 CHAT Chase McFly: (bye) 01:15:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Why?! 01:15:43 CHAT Chase McFly: My emojis are reversed today :D 01:15:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic 01:16:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Bob why did you do that on my wall? 01:16:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: Because it's funny 01:17:31 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 01:22:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: oh 01:25:28 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:33 CHAT UsurperKing: Eyllo 01:25:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsurperKing. 01:25:56 CHAT UsurperKing: Sup 01:27:40 CHAT UsurperKing: Anyone play metal gear? 01:27:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:28:08 CHAT UsurperKing: Sadness 01:28:28 CHAT UsurperKing: Ah well 01:28:43 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:01 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 01:29:03 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 01:30:30 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:30:40 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:30:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What dot? (think) 01:31:05 CHAT UsurperKing: Hm? 01:31:19 CHAT Qstlijku: has been kicked by CCChatOverlord. 01:31:25 CHAT Qstlijku: has been banned by Jr Mime . 01:31:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:31:36 CHAT Qstlijku: The space before the dot that is 01:31:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never noticed that. (therp) 01:32:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Not sure if it's always been like that or what 01:32:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you have any screenshots of bans? 01:32:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not that I'm aware of. 01:32:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait, 01:32:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hold on. 01:33:22 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:34:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/ic58ds 01:34:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah I see 01:34:35 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:15 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now CHAT Bye 01:38:19 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 01:38:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:38:43 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:40:56 CHAT Poedameron146: sooo 01:42:31 CHAT Poedameron146: !seen poedameron146 01:42:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Heck I dunno, ask Poedameron146 01:43:33 CHAT Poedameron146: !seen Qstlijku 01:43:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Poedameron146: I last saw Qstlijku 4 minutes, and 50 seconds ago. 01:43:55 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:54 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:36 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:46:38 CHAT UsurperKing: Supp 01:46:48 CHAT Poedameron146: hey 01:47:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 01:47:28 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 19 hours, 57 minutes, and 28 seconds ago. 01:48:30 CHAT Poedameron146: !seen ... 01:48:30 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen .... Did you mean ? 01:48:42 CHAT UsurperKing: !seen ? 01:48:42 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen ?. Did you mean ? 01:48:46 CHAT UsurperKing: no 01:51:18 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:45 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ bob 01:51:47 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 01:55:17 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:20 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:24 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:27 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 02:02:23 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG, bye' 02:02:33 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:02:44 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:02:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 02:03:00 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:09:57 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:14:31 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:15:37 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:52 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:17:31 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsuperKing. 02:20:01 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:20:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: God dang chat crashed. 02:20:43 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:20:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's revive chat. 02:21:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 02:21:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyone want to play Truth or Dare? 02:21:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope. 02:21:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because, 02:21:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !party 02:21:42 CBOT BrickleBot: You say a party? C'mon let's party! 02:21:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am going to, 02:21:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) Party (dance) 02:22:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (dance) Party (dance) 02:22:02 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23